1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire prevention systems, and more particularly to a novel fire prevention system having fire quenching elements mounted on a structure and having temperature, smoke or other detector means interiorly or externally mounted or remotely carried for controlling distribution of a reserve supply of water to the fire quenching elements in the absence of main water line pressure or water flow.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a variety of water systems for controlling fires which frequently occur in a dwelling or building or outside in adjacent fields or remote areas. Usually, sprinkler systems are extended across the roof and are activated by manually turning valves to supply the sprinklers with pressurized water from a main line supply. In some instances, the valves are connected to an automatic fire detection system which is internally mounted in the dwelling and that senses a combustible condition which then automatically operates the valves. Similar systems are employed to release water or other fire retardant materials in remote areas such as fields, yards, forest areas, or the like.
Although these prior systems have been successful for their intended purposes, it is noted that the systems are usually located on the dwelling or building and that the sensing or detection is achieved only when a combustible condition is present. These prior systems usually operate upon the detection of heat through temperature sensing and require pressure of the main line water supply. Although smoke detectors are available, the smoke detectors are generally used in connection with alarms that are either visual or audible and do not control nor compensate for loss of main line pressure or fluid flow.
Other problems and difficulties are encountered with conventional fire alarm and detection systems which stem largely from the fact that actuation of the systems cannot be achieved remotely nor can the systems be actuated by a variety of environmental conditions. For example, actuation may be needed in order to prevent a building from igniting when a fire is nearby. In this instance, detection by temperature and/or smoke would be needed rather than actual fire conditions. Secondly, a person may wish to remotely control actuation of a water system through the use of telephone or a portable transmitter, while a desirable feature would be to simultaneously alert a remotely located service organization or fire-fighting unit.
Furthermore, current systems may utilize swimming pool water as a reserve supply. No system utilizes the water supply or volume in the main line in the absence of pressure or flow.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide an improved fire sensing and detection system which not only detects a drop in water main line pressure and/or flow but further senses the presence of water in the main line and provides for remote as well as automatic operation of the system from a variety of sensors and signal sources.